In Sickness and In Health
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets a summer job wroking at St. Mungo's. At first all she does is run round all over the place but what happens after she is asked to look after a patient whom she has known for nearly 6 years?
1. A bit of a shock

DISCLAIMER: You already know what I'm going to say, so do I need to say it? Oh alright. I own nothing, nada, zip, zero, okay?

A/N: Okay people I'm back and I'm rearing to go! Yes you betta believe it! Lol! I know I've stopped writing for a while but that was because of major school work, studying for exams, and serious writers block! But thanks to my friends Enya and Raine, thanks guys! I'm back! Hehe so sit back, relax and enjoy chapter one of my new fic!

In sickness and in health

Only one more day left, and I could hardly wait. The summer had just started and I was looking forward to Monday. It would be my first day of working at St. Mungo's. It was only a summer job but at least I would be able to earn some money to buy my schoolbooks and maybe some new robes for my sixth year at Hogwarts in September. Even if it was only a summer job, it was still a job, and I was hoping that I could, maybe, find a permanent position there.

Ever since I had started Hogwarts I wanted to be a healer. I don't know why, but I think it was just the thought of helping others that made me want to do it. I smiled to myself as I thought, finally, I'm sixteen and its my life.

The only problem was, finding something to keep me occupied for today. I sighed and went to join Ron, Harry and Hermione out in the garden. Just as I turned the corner, I was soaked with a bucket of water from Harry. I stood, frozen to the spot, unable to move until I blinked and looked up at him. He had guilty written all over his face. Apparently, himself, Ron and Hermione were having a water fight and I had just walked right into the middle of it.

"Oops! Sorry Ginny!" Harry said.

I just looked at him and gave him a look which clearly said 'run'. But before he could, Hermione snuck up behind him and tipped a bucket of water over his head. I couldn't help but laugh, and neither could Ron, we were both in fits of giggles. I watched as Harry chased Hermione around the garden before eventually catching her and throwing her into the small lake at the bottom of the garden.

I just laughed again. Harry and Hermione had finally told each other how they felt at the end of last year, with a little help from myself, Ron and Luna, who was now Ron's girlfriend. I mean don't get me wrong, I love all of them and care a great deal about them and I'm glad that they have found someone, but, to tell you the truth, I wanted someone for myself too. Doesn't every girl? I wanted someone who would listen to my problems and let me cry on their shoulder and hug me and hold me in his arms, but who was I kidding, no one would ever like me like that so the best I could do was to just get on with life and try to forget about that stuff, which was what encouraged me to get a job in the first place.

I put on my best smile and went to join in the water fight for the rest of day, and I have to say it was a lot of fun, but just as the sun started to set, Luna arrived and we talked for a bit before she went of with Ron and Harry and Hermione who where all now sitting under the shade of the tree in the garden, quietly talking, while all I could do was watch from my bedroom window.

I sighed and decided that an early night wouldn't do me any harm, after all, I did have a big day tomorrow. I changed into my pyjamas and brushed my teeth before climbing into bed and falling into a deep sleep.

"Ginny! Ginny, wake up, your going to be late!"

Dazed, I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. Once my vision finally came to me, I looked at who it was that had woken me up in the first place. Ron.

"Gin, you need to get a move on otherwise you'll be late on your first day!" he shouted pulling the covers of me.

I rubbed my warms as the warmth from which had just been taken from me slowly disappeared.

"Late for what, Ron?" I asked, looking up at him with a bemused expression.

"Your first day at St. Mungo's" he said, rather calmly.

My eyes shot open at that moment and I jumped out of bed ran out of my room, knocking Ron over in the process. I shouted a sorry back over my shoulder as I sprinted down the hallway and grabbed my towel of the shelf, before darting into the bathroom. I stripped myself of my pyjamas and hopped into the shower. I closed my eyes as the water cascaded down my back. I I washed myself and my hair before rinsing of and stepping out. I turned of the water and wrapped the towel over my pale skin.

Since I was sixteen, and just about to enter my sixth year at Hogwarts, I was able to use magic outside of school, and at a time like this, I was glad I could. I opened the door ever so slightly, to check no one was in the hallway. When it was all clear, I tiptoed back to my bedroom and began to root through my clothes. I wanted to look smart, but not as if I'd tried too hard, so in the end, I settled on a pair of jeans with a dragon on the bottom right leg, a red t-shirt with various patterns on it and my good old trainers, ok so they were kind of old, but they were nearly white, and unless I wanted to break my neck on the first day by wearing boots, I avoided them at all costs.

12:45pm - lunch time - at last. I found an empty space in the canteen and sat down. My feet were aching, and I was only half way through my first day. All morning I had been rushing round, fetching things for various patients and nurses, all over the hospital. Ok, so it was hard work, but at least I was getting a lot of exercise, instead of just sitting around at home. In a way, it was kind of fun. I got to see a lot of different wards while I was running around, and I met a girl, about my age, up on the third floor. The smile that I had on my face disappeared at that moment.

The girl I had met was called Joanne and she was 15 years old. She had piercing blue eyes and long brown hair. She was really friendly, but unfortunately, she had a terrible disease. I couldn't remember the exact name of it, but slowly it was eating away at her bones, and soon she wouldn't be able to do anything herself. I sighed, she told me not to worry but I couldn't help myself. But something she said, really stuck in my head, 'live life to the fullest, and that's just what I plan to do!'. She was right, I just hoped that she would be okay in the end.

Another bell rang and I knew it was back to work. But just as I was on my way up to the third floor, a nurse pulled me over.

"Ginny Weasley?" she asked.

The nurse was very tall, she seemed strict, but friendly, kind of like Professor McGonagoll back at Hogwarts.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" I replied, curious.

"Your needed on the seventh floor, in the private rooms. Nurse Emma will meet you by the entrance and explain what it is she wants you to do, okay?"

"erm..yeah, okay, thanks"

She smiled at me before striding off, her clipboard in one hand, and a cup of, what looked like some sort of medicine in the other. I felt sorry for the patient who had to drink that.

I shook my head and set off for the stairs. I would have taken the lift, but small spaces make me claustrophobic. As soon as I had turned to go down the seventh floor corridor, a nurse waiting a few steps away from me smiled. That must be nurse Emma, I thought. I smiled back and walked up to her. She was waiting outside one of the private rooms. Room number 107. How many patients did this hospital have?

"Nurse Emma?" I asked.

"Yes, good afternoon Ginny, how are you getting on?"

"Pretty good so far. A nurse told me you wanted to speak to me about something?" I said.

"Yes, instead of having you run around like mad all the time, I thought that it might be a good idea to let you become a personal carer to one of the patients. Would you like that?"

"Yes, that would be great, it would help me to learn a lot more, seeing as how I would like to become a healer after I leave Hogwarts"

Nurse Emma smiled down at me.

"Well, your in luck. The patient I want you to look after is also from Hogwarts and looks like he will be here for the rest of the summer"

"He?" I asked again, to make sure I had heard right.

"Yes" she gave a soft chuckle before carrying on. "We don't know exactly what happened to him, but at the moment he is still unconscious, we don't know how long it will be before he wakes up. Hs is in pretty bad condition at the moment, so when he does wake up, talk to him, try to find out what happened, okay?"

"You can count on me" I said bravely, smiling up at her.

She smiled back and walked over to the lift. But just as the door began to close, there was one thing she hadn't told me, the patients name.

"Nurse Emma!" I cried as I ran over to the lift.

But it was too late, the door had shut and I heard the cogs in the machine start to move as she went further down the shaft.

Oh well, I would just find out his name from the healers chart at the end of the bed which all patients here have. Slowly, I walked up to the door, took a deep breath and stepped in. The room was barely lit. The curtains were shut, and all I could see of the patient, was his chest as he breathed. The room was quite small, but cozy looking. It had a chair in one of the corners with a cushion in it and a table in the other next to the window. I couldn't see how badly he was unless I opened the curtains a little, so carefully, I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains just a little.

A ray of light burst into the room, and shone over the patients face. I gasped, I wouldn't have to find out what his name was. I knew him well enough already.

A/N: That's it for chapter one people! Chap two will be coming soon! Hope you all liked it! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


	2. Authors Note, Sorry!

****

AUTHORS NOTE, SORRY!

I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS GUYS, BUT I AM HAVING SO MUCH TROUBLE GETTING CHAPTER 2 GOING, THAT'S WHY I THINK I NEED A BETA TO HELP ME. IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED, THEN EITHER LEAVE YOUR USER NAME OR YOUR EMAIL SO I CAN CONTACT YOU. THE SOONER I GET A BETA TO HELP ME, THE SOONER THE STORY WILL COME OUT!

PLEASE HELP GUYS!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


End file.
